


Phoenix Down

by hannagrahamcracker



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Ignis Scientia, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannagrahamcracker/pseuds/hannagrahamcracker
Summary: A freak accident causes Noctis to use his first phoenix down, and it leaves him shaken.





	Phoenix Down

In the back of his mind, Noctis knew of the dangers of his mission, knew that any miss step could end in death, his or his friends. They had even prepared for it, Ignis was always sure to stock phoenix downs, and Noctis had been trained in how to use them.   
    He wasn't prepared.  
  
    The dualhorn was like anyother hunt they'd had that week. Nothing warned Noctis that it would be any different. They were moving like a well oiled machine, Noct and Gladio getting up close and personal, Iggy rushing in to deal deft slices, and Prom bringing up the rear to target anywhere on the beast that wasn't too near his friends. So Noctis was so woefully unprepared when Ignis swept in, all calm stabbing and methodical stepping, only to be suddenly caught by a swipe of one of the dualhorn's horns, and sent flying through the air. Noctis watched as if in slow motion, as his friend flew through the air, coming to a stop when head met rock with a resounding crack. Noctis watched Ignis twitch on the grassy ground and felt his own hand fling foreward to throw out his sword and warp to the advisor's side. Noctis could hear Prom and Gladio scream their name's behind him, but the two had their hands full with the dualhorn and reluctantly left the prince to take care of their friend.  
    Noct knew what he had to do, in the back of his mind he was already mentally sorting though the armiger to reach the healing items inside, but he was frozen. Ignis had always been the strong one. The one to never lose his calm, the one who always though ahead. Even the few times Noct had managed to get him riled, the advisor had still always managed some small amount of self control.  
    But now he felt like Ignis had been laid bare. The proper exterior stripped away to show the fragile life underneath. His glasses had slipped down his nose, a gloved hand twitched in an attempt to push it back up. His eyes wandered, the pupils blown to uneven sizes. Noct could see where his friend had hit his head, skull cracked and showing brain, and the prince suddenly had to fight down nausea. Iggy had begun to speak to him in halting slurred sentences.  
    "Noct!" Gladio called from across the field. "Hurry up, we need you guys out here."  
    Noctis finally stirred, reaching inside the armiger to grasp at the fiery feather. He pulled it out and set it in Ignis' hand. It burned away in a flash and enveloped the advisor in a spiral of flames. Noct watched the skull knit itself back together, flesh and hair growing over again, Ignis' eyes becoming clear, a look of understanding returning to them. Noctis could feel a scream working it's way up his throat, bile rising quickly behind it, and he wobbled back up to his feet before turning around and rushing back into the fray.   
  
    The rest of the day the others went on as normal. Noctis put on a facade, letting autopilot control his own body, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Ignis laying across the rock, brains spilling out, face moving in fear and confusion, body twitching unaturally-  
    "Noct."  
    Noctis looked up at the sound of him name. He hadn't noticed the others had gone to bed, leaving just him and Ignis sitting around the slowly dying embers.  
    "You seem preoccupied," the advisor waved a gloved hand at him and stepped closer to take a seat in the empty chair next to him. Noctis was silent for a moment, searching for words.  
    "Do you remember what happened?" he finally asked.  
    "When I...." Ignis supplied hesitantly. Noctis swallowed thickly and nodded. Ignis sighed.  
    "I remember the sharp pain of hitting rock. And the loss of control of my own body," Ignis spoke softly, "but most of my mind was muddled, confused."  
    "It freaked me the fuck out," Noctis admitted quickly, hunching over to avoid looking at the other man.  
    "That's quite alright," Ignis reached out and touched the Prince's shoulder gently. "You've never had to use a phoenix feather before."  
    "I hope I never have to again," Noct shuddered. "Fuck, Iggy, I can't stop seeing it." Ignis was at a loss for words, so the two lapsed back into silence.  
    "I'm sorry," Ignis whispered, holding out a hand for his prince.  
    "I know," Noct replied, reaching out and taking hold of one of the few comforts he had left now.  
  



End file.
